Mother's Pride
by FlimFlam3
Summary: Twilight Velvet is probably the proudest mother in all Equestria. Mother of a Prince and a Princess who ascended to alicornhood. What does she feels in this Mother's Day? Another entry on my Holyday Series - see my profile for the others. Please, enjoy.


**1 - The Author does not owns nor has any claims over My Little Pony Friendship is Magic, it's characters or situations. Tale for entertainment purposes only.**

 **2 – I know Mother's Day is celebrated in different dates around the world, from February to December, but more than 120 countries celebrate it in May/early June. The United Nations recognizes 193 sovereign states, so, I am going with the majority, sorry. But the date does not matter. If you can, go hug your mother today. Call her. And if you are a mother, please consider yourself hugged.**

* * *

 **MOTHER'S PRIDE**

* * *

They were young, she and her husband. They didn't know a thing until the day they rushed to the hospital. To this date she was not sure of what she felt holding the newborn colt by the first time, tiny, so tiny. After his first bath, hospital folks said, his pelt was so white it shined. As their smiles.

Shining Smile, her son.

She did not know from where came his fascination with military. Certainly not from home. She, teacher at the time. Night Light, air traffic controller. But Shining, he was certain he would join the Royal Guard. Fight monsters. Protect the Princess. Singular at the time, as only Celestia ruled.

Even without understanding, he was her little soldier. More than once she gave up grading tests to pretend to be a monster to be slayed, or a pony to be rescued.

It was not surprise he took the option to change his name when he got his cutie mark. Her Shining Smile was now Shining Armor.

No matter what propaganda say, no matter the photos and speech of pride, no mother likes to see their son levitating a sword and going to face danger. And Shining, her baby, faced more than his fare share of danger. And climbed the ranks. Fast.

To the point of being one of the youngest Captains of the Guard. His regiment, the one that protects the Canterlot Castle itself.

She smiled remembering her vain thoughts at the time. The desire of shouting to everypony at the street "Good Morning, in fact, if we have a morning, it's because Celestia did not suffer any attack last night. And that happened because my son was protecting her. No Celestia, no Sun, and No Shining Armor, No Celestia."

Her first baby. The one Cadance refused to give the "consort prince" title. He would be just prince. Co-ruler of the Crystal Empire;

Her baby.

The one that gave her the biggest gift ever: a granddaughter.

Her baby.

Today, she looks at the table top sculpture of her family his present for Mother's Day. Made of the finest and rarest crystals of his new home. It was not needed. He was the present that made she a mother. And Grandmother. She spent a great day with him, Cadance and Flurry, but unfortunately, they had to go back earlier. State business and all.

* * *

The second time she rushed to the hospital, they know what to expect. But the emotion was the same, seeing the filly, better saying, barely seeing her, long mane and tail at birth tangling all around her body.

The filly that before crying, before even breathing let a small light out of her tiny horn. A sparkle.

Her Twilight Sparkle.

The Twilight Sparkle that made the house a mess while learning magic. She even turned her and Night Light potted plants. Oh, how they laugh about that now.

The Twilight that made her cry so much when she was chose Celestia's protégé. She was so proud but… She was just a filly. Why she must live away from her mother? Away, tried to reason her husband and friends, Canterlot Castle is at trotting distance from home. Still, she could not miss her baby girl. Always so curious, making questions she was often not able to answer. Crying because her still developing magic made her drop a book on the bathtub.

Her Twilight Sparkle. Element of Magic.

Savior of Equestria countless times. She defeated Nightmare Moon. Discord. Tirek. Queen Chrysalis. King Sombra. The Storm King. Starlight Glimmer. And so many others.

Would be ok greet other ponies with a "You're alive thanks to my daughter"? She wished she could do that. But, no.

Twilight Sparkle, her filly, who ascended to alicornhood and became a Princess.

At the table, along the sparkling sculpture from Shining Armor, is her gift, a collection of tales from the Old Pillars of Equestria. Both ancient ones and ones Twilight got from the source. Exclusive for her. Autographed and all. A real treasure.

Not that she needed to worry with such wonderful gift. To have her filly in their home again for the day, talking, laughing, being a family.

Then, her cutie mark started to glow and the visit was cut short. The Map was calling.

* * *

And in the table, there's a half-eaten daisy cake. Some say it's simple street food, still, her favorite.

"Twilight Velvet? Are you still awake?"

He also saved Equestria a couple of times. And he is revered in the Crystal Empire. But most important, he decided to stay there for another day.

Ambassador title aside, he decided to live his life as an assistant. Helping her daughter.

And he was still there.

"I was just thinking how fortunate I am for my kids."

And pulled Spike in for a hug, feeling the hard scales on his body. So different from the soft pelt of her kids. Her other kids.

"My THREE kids, Spike."

Her little dragon was home.

* * *

 **\- Thanks for reading. Opinions more than welcomed.**

 **\- Again, I wish all the mothers around fanfiction a great day.**

 **\- Yeah, yeah, I have three other tales to finish, I will get to them, sheesh!**


End file.
